The invention concerns new 2-phenoxy propionic acid derivatives of pentite, processes for the production of these compounds as well as compositions containing the same having herbicidal effectiveness.
Propionic acid derivatives of pentite having biological effectiveness have not previously been known.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new active substances having more advantageous herbicidal activity.